


Sweet, Sour, Hot, and Spicy

by LuxahHeart



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Alcohol, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxahHeart/pseuds/LuxahHeart
Summary: Three years ago Kai and Ray accepted Oliver and Enrique's invitation for a small get together on Enrique's private yacht, where things got heavy handed, and has now become a tradition of sorts. With Oliver and Enrique fixing to tie the knot after this particular vacation, the four revel in what may be their last hoorah between the four of them in this interesting relationship they found themselves in.





	Sweet, Sour, Hot, and Spicy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, sorry for the crap summary. I'm not good at those things. Anyways, this is set in the Progression timeline (can find Progression on my FF account under luxahheart) It's a collab between PreciousRoy and I, and after getting away with ourselves this came to my head and because FF has some stricter rules on what you can and can't post I decided to finally make an account here. Please forgive me if I didn't tag something right, I'm new to this site and that's one of the reason's I've avoided posting here for a while.   
> Anyways, there is a four-some down the line that involves alcohol consumption but it is all consensual sexual activity.   
> This is purely for our own enjoyment, but figured why the hell not. Let's give it a shot in sharing it with ya'll.

            “You ready to go?” Kai asked, closing up the suitcase he had laying on his bed finally after rechecking the things he had packed in there.

            “Be out in a minute!” Came Ray’s voice from the bathroom from down the hall, his suitcase left on the opposite side of the bed and opened with hardly anything packed inside it.

            Kai rolled his eyes, checking his watch for what seemed the fourth time in the past thirty minutes. He had already called the taxi; they had a boat to catch in an hour and Ray was going to make them miss both.

            “Do you want me to just pack for you?” Kai called out to him, his voice carrying down the hall of their apartment.

            There was a silence that followed his question for a second or two before the sound of Ray walking down the hall filled the space, carrying in a toiletry bag in one hand and his hair finally put up.

            “I got it, are you sure you have everything?” Ray asked in a small huff, rolling his eyes slightly as he went to the bed where his suitcase lay open. Starting to actually pack the clothes he had pulled out earlier and left sitting beside the bag, tucking the toiletry bag in the side between the wall of the bag and his clothes.

            “Yes.” Kai answered, though mentally he was going back down his list of things.

            “Alright, well let’s go.” Ray closed his bag up once he got it stuffed full, hauling it up onto his shoulder and met Kai on the other side of it where he had stayed waiting for him.

            Kai took up his hand, flicking the lights to the apartment off as they went to the elevator that would take them down. Their taxi pulled up to the curb five minutes later after reaching the street, the two climbing in the back with their bags resting at their feet. Kai gave the man the address for the docks, where their boat awaited them.

            Forty minutes later they finally pulled up, Ray paying the man as Kai was the first to climb out and Ray following after him quickly. Down the ramps they spotted the two familiar faces, Oliver waving enthusiastically at them as they passed through the gate.

            “It’s so good to see you two.” He gushed, taking them both up individually and kissing them each on both cheeks before letting them go.

            “It’s been too long.” His big eyes beamed with excitement.

            Out of habit Ray rolled his eyes, even seven years later Oliver never changed. Then again part of him never really wanted to see Oliver change. The only difference to him now was he was taller, leaner, than he was in their youth. His green hair now resting well below his shoulder blades, curled and fanned around with a few wisps that tickled under his jawline.

            “Oi, let’s go boys or were we going to just stand here all day?” Enrique called from inside the white yacht that was their vessel for the next week.

            Unlike Oliver Enrique had changed the most in personality and appearance, he still had his dashing good looks but had gained some weight over the years. He had also shot up like a bamboo stalk, becoming the second tallest out of the four of them with Kai being the tallest over them all.

            Last year he had dyed his hair black but Ray was happy to see that Enrique had gone back to his natural blonde, but he could have done without the thick mustache.

            Oliver was the first to move, shouting something in French at his fiancé as he stepped off the dock and onto the oversized boat. Enrique shouting something back at him as the two wandered up the stairs from the platform, leaving Kai and Ray to fend for themselves in getting onto the boat with them.

            Even with doing this same type of trip for the past three years with them Ray still had trouble finding his sea legs, despite the calm waters the boat still rocked and swayed as he tried to step onto the wooden platform that sat at the back.

            Kai sat their bags down, Ray having passed him his once he had boarded, and reached out to help him. Holding his hand, steadying him as he got onto the wooden platform before grabbing Ray up by the waist and picking him up and setting him down beside him.

            “Thanks.” Ray chuckled slightly, taking up his bag again and going off to find their friends.

            Kai smirked at the back of his head, following quietly behind him as the engine to the yacht kicked on. Sending vibrations to run under their feet before slightly lurking through the water, Ray grabbed onto the railing to the stairs they were still climbing to steady himself again until he felt he could walk without tripping over himself.

            On the first deck of the boat he continued to press on, knowing the routine by now, and in search of his and Kai’s room at the bottom level of the boat to put their bags away. They bypassed the outside sitting and lounge, making their way through the glass doors that led into the inside dinning room and lounge. Just before they reached the large, opened kitchen, the stairs to the bottom level sat to their right.

            On the bottom level there were five rooms in total, the one at the back end of the boat belonged to Oliver and Enrique as it was the biggest where Kai and Ray’s were towards the front end and tucked in the middle to the right. There was an en-suite to the left of the king-sized bed that faced the door, with a walk-in closet in the left corner by the door and another smaller closet on the right wall. On either side of the bed, also doubling as a headboard, were two shelving units built into the wall of the boat. In the left corner was a simple white leather chair, bolted down into the plush cream carpet.

            They had a week of being out on the open seas and decided to take the time they had to unpack their bags, throwing them up onto the bed together and digging everything out. By the time they were done Oliver had come and found them, letting them know they had finally made it out far enough that the captain was going to kick the boat into high gear while he was busy preparing their lunch.

            Ray followed him back up to the second deck, Kai leaving the two there to search out Enrique on the third deck where the captain was.

            On the third deck there was a hot tub big enough to seat sixteen people, and another lounge area that was more of a bed than an actual sofa or couch. Across from it and the hot tub sat three captains chairs, the captain himself sitting on the middle one with Enrique on the right of him. Behind them there was an uncovered lounge area with an electric fireplace that they often used once night settled overhead. Off the back one could over look the second deck and entrance to the boat, though Kai took to standing behind Enrique’s chair and watched them cut through the water.

            “You two settled in then?” Enrique asked, not having to turn and look at him since he could smell Kai’s cologne.

            “Yeah, Oliver’s got him in the kitchen.” Kai responded with a slight smirk.

            “Perfect.” Enrique grinned under his thick mustache and stepped off his chair, Kai backing away enough to give him the room.

            “I’ve been saving these for today.” Enrique started as he pulled out a small package from inside his vest pocket, holding up the thin brown box.

            “All the way from Cuba, the real deal. If you want to have one with me?”

            “Sounds good.” Kai smirked, letting Enrique lead them towards the front of the boat around the sides of it.

            The two coming to sit on the U-shaped leather seats, the wind blowing through their hair as the sea spray lightly misted their skin. The sun beaming down on them, though neither were really bothered by any of it as the boat continued to glide seamlessly across the water.

            Once sat next to each other Enrique opened the box of cigars, cutting them and then lighting one each. Hiding the flame of his lighter from the wind, and passing Kai the first one he got lit.

            “So tell me, how have you two been?” Enrique asked, taking a drag off his cigar as Kai did the same.

            “Been alright, not much going on now that we’ve retired but I have my work and he has his own thing so it keeps us busy. What about you?”

            “Aside from planning the wedding, nothing much really.” Enrique shrugged.

            “I have to tell you something.” Kai shifted, putting his arms up along the back of the couch near Enrique’s shoulders that were pressed back into the leather.

            “I really hate that thing on your face.”

            Enrique laughed, “Oliver does too, he keeps telling me I need to cut it before the wedding otherwise he’s going to leave me standing at the altar.”

            “Then I would cut it.” Kai said in a humorous tone, taking another drag off his cigar as Enrique nodded and did the same.

            “When are you going to?” Enrique asked after a few minutes of silence, turning back to face Kai lounged out beside him.

            Kai shrugged a little, “Haven’t really thought about it, then again I have and thought maybe he’d like it if I did it at the island before we leave.”

            “That’s very romantic of you Hiwatari.” Enrique chuckled, “Taking some tips from Oliver I assume?”

            “He calls every now and then.” Kai smirked, “Actually came and saw us last month.”

            “I know, told me all about it.” Enrique smirked back, though there was no jealousy in his tone or his eyes.

            They all had this interesting relationship of sorts, yes they were all together separately with their own boyfriends but at times they paired off with the other or others. The trip they were taking was one they all decided on doing three years ago, right after the BEGA fiasco and Kai and Ray had actually gotten together. A year later was when they started the relationship the four of them had found themselves in.

            At first it had been the fact that before Kai and Ray were a couple Kai and Oliver had dated once, only to get tossed away shortly after as Oliver still loved Enrique and Kai didn’t mind; he still loved Ray at the time himself. Enrique had made good on his promise of taking Ray out, after the first world tournament, though at first it was just the two going out as friends; until the drinks started to flow and they ended up sleeping together. That was before the third world tournament, when everyone broke away from the Bladebreakers and the Majestics hadn’t even participated.

            Even with the four way relationship they still stuck to their main boyfriends, Oliver was the one that bounced between the three the most. Kai stuck with Ray or Oliver, sometimes both. Enrique was the same, either stuck with Oliver or Ray and if he was lucky enough both. The only time he and Kai did anything was if it was with the other two, otherwise they held civil conversations and had drinks and cigars.

            In a way, they tolerated each other. Had a mutual understanding of where the other one stood, and they both respected that as did their live-in partners. Nobody was ever forced or coerced into the activities, if they wanted in or out all they had to do was say so.

            The silence that came over them was welcomed, the two just relaxing from being busy businessmen. The boat continuing the straight shot across the open water.

            An hour had passed that they had been out there, the cigars now burnt out and done with as Ray and Oliver finally joined them with the food they had prepared. Once more there was a silence, the two newcomers resting into the sides of their live-in partners watching the waves breaking against the ship.

            Before long Ray felt his eyes closing and three hours later he woke up in his room, alone, though he could hear the shower in the en-suite running. Three minutes later it kicked off and Kai stepped back into the room with him, running a towel through his hair as another was loosely wrapped around his hips.  

            “Hey.” Ray eyed him with a smirk on his lips as he rolled on his side to face him.

            “Before dinner?” Kai cocked a playful brow at him, stalking closer to the bed slowly.

            Ray’s eyes ran down the toned chest and stomach, nodding slowly as they moved back up Kai’s body as his smirk got wider and his pants got slightly tighter.

            “Well then.” Kai said in a deeper voice, crawling onto the bed and pushing Ray down onto his back as he knelt between his legs and hovered over him.

            “Guess I’ll have to make sure not to fill up you too much.” He breathed against Ray’s neck, sending a shiver running down Ray’s spine as he leant his head to the side and exposed his neck more.

            Instantly Kai took his lips to the tan skin, his hands running up Ray’s sides, pushing back the fabric of his shirt, as he settled against him. Already pressing their growing erections together through the towel and Ray’s pants, getting a moan from the younger male under him.

            Satisfied with the dark bruise on Ray’s neck Kai worked his way down him, having pushed Ray’s shirt up where it bunched just over his chest and leaving him exposed. Teasing Ray’s right nipple between his teeth and the left between his fingers before ghosting them down his stomach, slipping his hand between them and groping at his cock that was pushing against his pants.

            Another moan tore through Ray’s throat, not knowing what to really do with his hands at the moment as his head began to swim and settled on just gripping at Kai’s arms. Trembling slightly with each new assault by his lips, teeth, tongue, or hand against him. He was already panting and could feel himself leaking, his cock straining hard against Kai’s hand.

            “You’re taking too long…” He breathed out only to arch back, his head pressing down hard into the pillow as Kai gripped his cock harder and got a louder moan to come out of him.

            “Am I now?” Kai asked in that same deep tone he had earlier with a glint in his eyes as he glanced up at him, shifting to the side a little so he could look at him as he grabbed Ray’s cock harder again.

             “You don’t like it when I do this?” He asked against Ray’s chest, leaving a trail of wet butterfly kissed down him as he continued to shift his way lower.

            Ray couldn’t think of anything to say back to him, the fog in his head getting denser the lower Kai got. Only able to lift his hips once he felt Kai tugging at his pants, his legs falling back down onto the bed once they were finally free.

            Once more all his sense were assaulted as Kai’s mouth took him in whole, working against him hard from the start. Ray’s back arched off the bed again, his hands fisting the two-toned hair as his hips jerked upwards with a moan filling the room.

            Kai moaned back into it, the tip of Ray’s cock nudging the back of his throat as he wrapped his hand around the base and worked it just as hard as he did his mouth. Finding a rhythm with both, using his free hand to hold Ray’s stomach down to stop him from lifting into it again.

            Ray’s body clenched as Kai’s head bobbed up and down quicker, his teeth grazing against the hardened flesh of his cock as he pulled up towards the tip. Setting on working just the head, his tongue flicking over through the slit as he angled it back to meet Ray’s half lidded eyes looking down at him.

            There was a twist in Ray’s stomach, his mouth left open through his panting as his skin became flushed and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Kai always looked his best when he was sucking him dry, but of course he wanted more.

            “Kai…” He panted out in a needy whine, his fingers flexing against the sheets at his sides.

            Kai made a grunting noise through his mouthful, throwing his head back down as his throat opened wider till he had Ray’s entire, twitching, cock in his mouth to the base. Once more Ray’s head pressed into the bed hard, the sheets getting pulled tighter as his body clenched again.

            All it took was a few more sucks and licks before Ray’s release hit, his twitching cock now pulsing inside Kai’s hot mouth as it filled with Ray’s cum. Leaving the other panting, wasted and drained as his orgasm washed through his body.

            Slowly Kai pulled away, keeping what was in his mouth, as he shifted over Ray’s body and pressed their mouths together. Passing what he could into Ray’s opened mouth, their tongues mixing the cum and thicker saliva together until they swallowed what had been given. Leaving a few trails of it on the corners of their mouths, running down their chins that they licked off for the other.

            “You ass.” Ray breathed out once their mouths and chins were cleaned, breathing a bit better than before now that his body was coming down from it’s high.

            Kai put their foreheads together with a smirk, “I like it when you talk dirty to me.” He kissed him on the tip of his nose, pulling away completely with that same glint in his eye as he stepped off the bed to get dressed.

            “Oliver said you’re in charge of making dinner tonight.” He told him from inside the closet, pulling a loose fitting shirt over his head.

            Ray shuffled on the bed, getting his pants back on him and thankful there wasn’t much of a mess to clean up.

            “Who gets tomorrow?” He called back to him, fitting his legs through his jeans.

            “Didn’t say.” Kai answered, doing the same with his own before coming back out into the room. “Haven’t seen them since the hot tub.”

            Ray frowned, “You three went in the hot tub and didn’t take me?”

            “You were asleep.” Kai shrugged, “Looked like you needed it.”

            Ray closed his mouth before he could respond, yeah he was tired but damn he wanted to be in that hot tub with the four of them. They had a week, not everything had to get hot and heavy their first night out on the open waters though.

            “Guess I’ll go see what he brought then.” He settled on saying, rolling himself off the bed and stepped out of the room as Kai went to laying on the now empty bed.

            On the second deck in the kitchen it was empty, Ray going through the familiar cabinets and cupboards as he took in the inventory of food Oliver had stocked the boat with for the five of them. It wasn’t often the captain did much other than eat, sleep, and sail though they always made sure that he was fed when they were and slept when they did.

            Within an hour he had their food cooking on the stove, Enrique having wandered from the bottom deck to stand and talk with him as he prepared the drinks to go with their meal. Apparently Oliver was taking a nap like he had, the heat and activities in the hot tub wearing him out.

            Ray would have been jealous if it wasn’t for the fact that they were going to actually get to do something as a group once their food settled, and the more drinks they had the better it would be like it always was.

            With the food plated and the other two called up to the dinning room the drinks flowed with the conversations, once more the topic of Oliver and Enrique’s wedding being brought up. Oliver pestering the other two to tie the knot at some point as well, getting the familiar eye rolls and jokes that always seemed to follow.

            It didn’t take long for the drinks to really hit their systems collectively, the more desperate of the four getting touchy and flirty with whoever they pleased even with the food hardly settled.

            How the other two less drunk of the four got Oliver and Ray down the stairs and into the larger room without problem was a feat in of itself, Ray refusing to let go of the bottle of booze he had procured from the table until he was pushed down onto the bed and it was taken from him.

            The mustache tickled his upper lip as Enrique attacked his mouth. Barely in the doorway Kai’s mouth was running over Oliver’s neck, as the French was stood watching the display on the bed in front of them with his back pressed hard into Kai’s broad chest.

            There wasn’t much of a game plan, it all came down to who went where and who they wanted at the time. The room feeling as though the heat was kicked up to it’s full power, the moans already rolling out of them despite all still being clothed.

            Kai’s hands that were under Oliver’s loose shirt gripped the slim hips, pushing them towards the other two still heavily lip locked and grinding into one another on the bed until they reached it.

            Oliver tapped Enrique on the shoulder, pulling the Italian away from the other briefly and turned to his fiancé on his knees near the end of the bed. Ray took the time to shuffle back towards the head of the bed, peeling off his own clothes while the other two worked around each other to get Oliver undressed next.

            Left exposed finally, Enrique took up Oliver’s dainty hand and helped him onto the bed, letting him lie down beside Ray where the Neko turned to the next set of lips hungrily. The two running their fingers through each other’s hair and over the fair and tan skin, leaving Kai and Enrique to undress themselves as they watched the other two manhandling each other.

            The two shorter males were left on their backs, only slightly turned as they kissed themselves senseless, leaving their cocks and legs parted in invitation to whoever would take the bait. Taking it Kai and Enrique moved onto the bed, Enrique settling between Ray’s legs and Kai between Oliver’s.

            The two kissing breathed heavily into it as their cocks were covered by expert mouths, moaning harder as their fingers gripped tighter into the different colored hair.

            Luckily the bed was big enough it could support all four grown men’s bodies, sturdy enough to endure the harder and rougher parts they were all anticipating as the temperature around them continued to climb and leaving them already sweating from the collective heat of their naked bodies.

            Without warning Oliver was pulled away from the heated tongue dance he had been doing with Ray, his body sliding effortlessly down the bed as Kai pulled him onto his lap. Resting on his back, his head close to hanging off the end of the bed as he slapped a tube of lubricant into Oliver’s hands.

            When and where he had gotten it wasn’t something Oliver was going to question, getting to working Kai’s rock hard cock with enough of the slick lube with his slim fingers before he sunk himself down onto him. Burying Kai’s cock into him to the base as a powerful cry filled the room around them, his drunken hazy eyes fluttering closed behind his long lashes.

            Beside the two, Enrique had shifted himself away from Ray’s cock. Working two fingers inside him as he kissed the tan chest and sucked around Ray’s hips and sides. Twisting his fingers into the tight, warm, hole of Ray’s body. Leaving him twisting and moaning through it all, his cock pulsing through the after effects of two good blows back to back.

            Oliver began to move against Kai, bobbing in a slow rhythm as their fingers were laced together. Not needing the stretching like Ray did from their earlier activities in the hot tub that had left the one member out. Though he relished all of them equally, Kai’s cock filled him the most between the other two, and always left a slight burn in his backside that ran up the length of his spine with the pleasure that coursed through his body.

            As the bed rocked and bounced with Oliver’s thrusting, Enrique finally pulled his fingers from within Ray’s body. Sinking his own pulsing cock within him quickly, his arms hooking around the tan thighs as he dragged Ray into him.

            Ray gasped out a moan and a curse, finally getting exactly what he was wanting since he got on the boat from the beginning. He stretched himself out, pressing his hands against the wall behind his head as Enrique threw himself inside him again. Hitting all the right places and reaching in as deep as he could, the bed rocking and bouncing at either end now as the four mouths parted in moans and gasps of pleasure.

            As Oliver rode Kai relentlessly, he slipped his right hand from within Oliver’s hold. Going to Oliver’s slim cock, holding it firm and working the head of him as Oliver leaked. His head threw back as a cry tore through him, his legs on either side of Kai trembling as he steadied himself down at the base again and leant over him. Pressing their mouths together before raising his hips and coming back down, trapping his cock and Kai’s hand between their stomachs.

            They all tasted like alcohol, like sex, and like each other. Neither caring one way or another, neither wanting to stop when their collective peaks were nearing through the heat of the room and each other.

            Ray’s hazed over eyes went from Enrique’s pleasured contorted face with each new thrust, going to Oliver and Kai. Watching as his lovers cock effortlessly slid in and out of Oliver’s body. Slowly he reached up and tapped Enrique’s shoulders, stopping the next thrust into his body short. Getting a quiet quirked brow and then followed Ray’s golden eyes behind them, smirking at the sight a little as he licked his lips hungrily.

            Enrique eased himself out of Ray’s body, shifting around on his knees where he bent over Oliver’s back. Resting his hands on his sides, leaving behind soft touches along the equally soft skin of his fiancé as he kissed his way down his spine.

            Ray pulled himself around the bed, getting up on his unsteady feet. Clocking the bottle of wine that had been taken from him earlier and took a drink from it to wet his dried throat, wiping the little bit that dribbled down his chin as he stumbled his way around to the head of the bed.

            With the assault on his back Oliver sat up, breaking the kiss he and Kai had been in and smirked at the two who came closer. Kai laid his head back, smirking up at Ray smirking down at him as Oliver climbed off his waist. Letting Enrique guide him to the head of the bed, bending him over on his hands and knees as Enrique’s feet almost touched the wall behind him.

            With Oliver off his waist Kai pulled his legs to himself, out from under Oliver’s body, and twisted himself around where they hung off the end where Ray came to stand between them. Grabbing the tube of lube that Oliver had used for himself, Ray coated his own cock before taking up Kai’s legs on either side of him. Lifting them high enough and dragging him closer until he sunk himself inside, his nails digging into the pale, tense, muscle of Kai’s thighs.

            Where Oliver was on all fours, he hovered just above Kai’s head. Close enough to kiss and close enough Kai could reach under him, taking hold of Oliver’s slim cock again in his hands. Jerking him to Enrique’s thrusting, putting pressure on Oliver’s head as their tongues swirled inside his mouth.

            Ray dragged Kai back into him to the base of his own pulsing cock, moaning out as Kai’s muscles clamped around him; almost knocking him off his already unsteady feet. His nails digging that much harder into Kai’s thighs, putting his lower legs over his shoulders as he drove into him harder. Bending him almost in half, hitting in a higher angle where he knew Kai’s prostate was now getting hit repeatedly.

            Kai moaned, long and hard, into Oliver’s mouth as the pleasurable burn crawled up his skin with the way his lover was nailing into him. Oliver moaned back, Enrique’s cock dragging slowly out of him and then ramming in harder. Jerking him and the bed itself with the movement, causing the two to almost choke on each other’s tongues.

            Ray’s hips worked in quick, shallow, thrusts. His knees hitting the end of the bed each time, but the end for him was coming quick. Needing to get Kai there with him, feeling his walls clench and spasm around his cock he knew he wasn’t that far off from his own release.

            Oliver broke the kiss he and Kai were in as his head threw back and a scream spilled out of his gaping mouth, his slim cock pulsing in the palm of Kai’s large hand. His seed spilling out on the bed, coating the sheets and Kai’s hand that worked him through his orgasm. Milking every last drop of cum from Oliver’s cock until he pulled his hand away, using his sticky hand to work himself as Ray continued to slam into him.

            Enrique wasn’t far behind Oliver with his own release, the walls around his cock tightening. Sending ripples of pleasure to run through his body, grabbing around Oliver’s waist as he buried himself to the base. Filling him with a bit off groan through clenched teeth, laying his sweaty chest against Oliver’s equally sweaty back as his orgasm washed through him.

            Kai’s head pressed down into the bed as his back arched, clamping his hand over the head of himself as his cum shot out of him. His mouth parting as a deep moan filled the air between Enrique and Ray’s cries of ecstasy, his cock spasming as his walls clenched. Ray falling over him, keeping his hips moving as he pressed their lips together. Bending Kai’s legs further back as he pushed into him harder, his release right near the end with another four hard quick and strong thrusts.

            Kai drank up Ray’s moan, giving him his own satisfied throaty groan as Ray’s hot cum filled him. The two left spent against each other, Ray’s stomach getting sticky and wet with Kai’s cum as he had moved his hand to hold Ray by his lower back.

            Enrique was already up, having left Oliver on his side on top of the messed up sheets at the head of the bed while he gathered towels from the en-suite. When he returned Ray had joined Oliver on the bed, the two still slightly panting as Kai had sat up on the end of it. His feet touching the floor, catching his own breath subtly as their skin began to chill with the cool air now that the heat of the moment was dying away.

            Enrique passed the towels around, making sure to clean up his fiancé himself as the other two took care of themselves. There was the familiar questions between each other, checking on each one respectively and getting the green light that they were all more than okay.

            Leaving their clothes, but Ray making sure to grab the bottle of wine, he and Kai left the other two in their room back to their own down the hall. The two of them crashing down onto the bed together, Ray leaving the half empty bottle on the shelf beside the bed after having a few more drinks of it. Resting his head up on Kai’s bare chest, listening to his heartbeat as it lulled him back to sleep.

            Just as his eyes began to close Kai tapped his bare shoulder, pulling him back to reality for a minute as he blinked and glanced up at him.

            “Would you marry me?” Kai asked, looking down at him and meeting Ray’s eyes.

            Ray arched a brow, “Are you asking me, or are you asking me so you _can_ ask me?” Ray slurred a little.

            “A bit of both I guess.” Kai chuckled, his fingers running through the, long,  tangled locks of Ray’s hair that rested around his shoulders and back.

             Ray frowned a little, “You really are an ass.”

            Both of Kai’s brows shot up in question, “For wanting to marry you?”

            Ray pulled himself from Kai’s arms, shuffling his way over his waist where he pinned Kai down onto his back. His hands pressing on the faded scars on his chest, the sheets that had been around them now tossed and moved off of them.

            “I was going to ask you at the island before we left.” Ray pouted.

            A genuine smile crept up Kai’s lips, “Not the first time I’ve beaten you then it seems.”

            “Oh har, har Hiwatari.” Ray mocked, “Would you though?” He asked.

            “Isn’t that what I was doing?” Kai laughed at him, moving his hands back around to brush his fingers through Ray’s hair. Putting his hand against the back of Ray’s neck, pulling him down into a passionate, slow, kiss that left them even more dizzy and breathless once they parted.

            “Yes.” He smirked at him as Ray blinked, a crooked grin spreading along Ray’s lips that showed his fangs.

            “Then yes.” He kissed him back after giving him his answer, the heat in the room returning.

            They had all week and they planned to make the most of it.  


End file.
